


【VD】Daddy’s Little Girl

by Crystalwort



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 孕蛋, 崽是蛋生的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort
Summary: 本来只是一个色情故事，我最后是怎么写成温情故事的？？？？
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 45





	【VD】Daddy’s Little Girl

Daddy’s Little Girl

维吉尔是被舔醒的。那根温热的舌头细致地照顾着他布满虬结青筋的阴茎，尖牙轻轻地刮蹭过马眼，狭窄暖湿的口腔卖力地吮吸过于粗壮而难以吞下的茎身，手指缓慢而温柔地抚摸安慰着沉甸甸的囊袋。

但但丁能做到，他弟弟在这些方面算得上天赋异禀。

现在是凌晨四点。维吉尔偏过头看了一眼床头的电子时钟，然后掀开了被子。猛烈的刺激让咽管突然收缩，他的龟头正顶过但丁口腔两边的腭扁桃体，卡住腭垂，堵塞住他弟弟的咽喉。维吉尔为此发出一声压抑的叹息。

“过来。”他轻柔地摸了摸但丁的头发。和他的不同，他弟弟的发丝要细软柔顺很多。

但丁听话地把嘴里吞进一半的阴茎吐出来，他的眼睛湿漉漉的，嘴唇也是湿漉漉的，缺氧造成的红晕让他看起来难得的懵憧乖顺。孕期让他变身魔人时才会出现阴道在人类躯壳里也显现了，他们昨晚才做过，两个穴口都很软很湿，在他缓慢地爬到哥哥胸膛上的短暂征途上淌着滑腻甜腥的水。

“我们——”但丁在维吉尔的嘴唇里呜咽出声，他哥哥就着滴涌出来的水操进了黏湿的穴口。但丁为这突如其来的猛烈快感而颤粟发抖，他忘记了自己想说的话，仰起头抓着他哥哥骨节分明的大手抚摸上他涨到发疼的奶子，乳汁艰涩地堵在腺道里，乳头深沉得像烘烤过的乌木呈现出红到发黑的色泽。

他用牙齿碾磨着下唇，孕期让他变得绵软了，什么也说不出来只能湿漉漉地看着维吉尔，红烫的阴茎可怜兮兮地滴濡着清亮的粘液沾湿他哥哥的人鱼线。

维吉尔抚摸着弟弟圆乎乎的肚皮，里面有个茁壮成长的小怪物。他变动了姿势，让青筋虬结的阴茎刺入得更深。他粗暴地在蜜穴里搅和出更多的水来，让粗大的肉棒把它们牢牢地堵塞在里面，在但丁为浑身的肿胀感而呜咽的时候卷含住了一颗在冰冷空气中可怜颤抖的涨乳。

“刚才，”但丁喘息着，眼圈发红，他哥哥的手指正大发慈悲地握住他的阴茎上下撸动。他的嘴唇也舔吸得不紧不慢，乳孔绉缩着喷涌出甜蜜的奶液。维吉尔舔干净嘴唇边的乳汁，把但丁颤颤巍巍吐露在他手指间的精液涂抹到的肚皮上，然后懒洋洋地咬了咬他弟弟的仍旧红润的乳头，“想说什么？”

乳头和阴茎都完整的释放过后，但丁的确为维吉尔的体贴感到满溢出来的愉悦——平常他哥哥可不会这么轻易地就让他释放，他总是有许多折磨他弟弟的法子——但丁用蜜穴一动一吸地舔着他哥哥的肉棒，然后清了清嗓子，“我们——”

“今天能不能，”他试着推开维吉尔追逐他因吐词而露出的舌尖的温热嘴唇，“吃披萨？”

“嗯，”维吉尔沉吟着，漫不经心地顶开他弟弟的宫口，“不行。”

“上次是一个月之前了！”但丁猛地推开维吉尔，他感到委屈又愤怒，孕育一个小怪物让他浑身疼痛，而他哥哥甚至不允许他吃一点他热爱的东西，“尼禄就不这样。”

“所以他给你偷偷送过？”他哥哥说，“我得和他谈谈。”

不能总这么纵容你。但丁完全能读懂他哥哥的逻辑。

"去你的，维吉尔，"暴君，暴君。他把咒骂压在舌苔底下，然后怒极反笑，"去你的。"

但丁支起大腿，他的穴口淌着水嘬嘬地挽留着维吉尔，而在感受到那根肉棒的离开时他的蜜穴酸胀地抽搐了一下，但他压抑住狠狠坐下去继续吞咽的欲望坚强地起身离开了，冷漠地留下了他哥哥尚未射精、精神奕奕的阴茎。

—

尼禄偷偷拿着一张玛格丽特披萨——当然是惯例的双倍芝士和新摘的罗勒叶——还有一整盒油炸薄荷叶推开门的时候的确没预料到他老爹会一脸不爽地坐在沙发。

该死的。尼禄低咒道。莫里森不是说他有一个委托吗？

“但丁呢？”男孩把披萨盒子往身后藏了藏，然后伸出脑袋左右环视了一圈，红衣男人并不在屋里。

指望他爸解释是不可能的。男人身上散发出浓重的欲求不满的气息。男孩隐隐约约能猜到或许发生了什么事。

我他妈一点也不想猜到。男孩在心底哀嚎。他联系不上崔西，女恶魔大约去做一个耗时耗力的委托去了，那么．．．．．．

尼禄拿起电话试着输入几个数字。

蕾蒂接电话接得很慢，她大概刚醒来不久，语气带着急切的不耐烦，如果尼禄说不出些什么东西，她大概会直接骑上机车过来揍人。  
“但丁在你那里吗？”

蕾蒂说没有，但她已经来了兴致，“怎么了？他和维吉尔吵架了？”

尼禄嗫嚅着咳嗽了几声。

女人沉吟了一会儿说，“如果他常去的酒吧没有那就是有可能去帕蒂那里了”，她的声音里幸灾乐祸的色彩太过明显，“让维吉尔自求多福，那女孩的初恋是但丁。”

—

“谢谢，乔治。”女孩是他们家的熟客，但她偶尔只点一些简单的意大利面或者汤。外送店员显然对她突然订购他们家最大尺寸的披萨感到惊奇，但良好的职业素养让他强力的把好奇压到了喉咙里。

女孩把那张巨大的披萨重重地摆上厅桌，但丁推开扑克牌兴奋地打开盒子。

“老天啊，帕蒂，”他皱起脸，盯着饼皮上巨量的烤菠菜和烤口蘑，涂抹的酱料大概是番茄混合欧防风炖煮制成，芝士也是撒的清淡的布里奶酪，“你想谋杀我。”

“才怪，这样只是更健康一点，”帕蒂卷起一块披萨，努努嘴，“你现在，就是需要，健康。”

“再说了，是你自己输给我点单权的。”她用干净的食指点点扑克，得意道。

但丁咀嚼着朴素质感的蘑菇和菠菜，布里奶酪在此刻尝起来有坚果的气味。

这之后，帕蒂从书柜里抽出了麦可布雷的翻唱碟片，在抒情爵士乐的间隔中帕蒂草冰箱里拿出一盘草莓切开浸泡着煮了一壶焦糖波特，酒精在热量的逼迫下浮腾在空气里。

他们在这样的干燥氛围里继续打牌、吃披萨，但丁差不多把自己口袋里的所有东西全输光了。

帕蒂喝光她杯子的最后一口焦糖波特，在其中浸透草莓的咬起来软乎乎像软糖。她躺在但丁腿上然后扭过身看着他。

她告诉但丁有个男孩在追求她。

"哦，我的小女孩长大啦。"

他们接着聊了很多，维吉尔，尼禄，崔西和蕾蒂，所有出现在但丁生命中的人们以及帕蒂的那个男孩。

"我不信教，那东西没用，" 他小心翼翼地问，"但你想不要做它的教母之类的？"

帕蒂拽紧他的手臂，她点点头然后睡着了。桌上还剩了一半的披萨和完全喝空的草莓焦糖波特。

在抱她上楼的短暂路途，但丁能感到女孩的头发毛茸茸地刮蹭着他的手臂。在把她放下床铺的最后一刻，帕蒂迷迷糊糊拽住他的手说，“老天啊，你不知道我有多为你高兴。”

—

维吉尔有些想叹气。但丁生气的时候会躲起来，就像在小时候一样，他会为维吉尔耽于书本不陪玩他玩生气、会为比剑输给维吉尔生气．．．．．．

唯一的不同就是他现在能跑得更远了，但维吉尔总能找到他，在童年记忆的树屋或者阁楼，而但丁总是会等着他。

于是维吉尔推开门。他的弟弟正坐在沙发上看书，一脸无辜地对着他老哥挥手。

维吉尔几不可闻地叹气，他走过去坐到他身边，试着道歉：“我们是半魔，的确不必太遵循人类孕育的方式和规则……”

嘿，维吉。但丁抱住他哥哥的腰，亲了他，然后摇头道，你只是太紧张了。

他把维吉尔的手放在自己的肚皮上：“其实我也有一点，我觉得这次是个姑娘。”

"要怎么养……"维吉尔愣住了，他有点磕磕巴巴，"姑娘？"

老天啊，但丁忍不住微笑，他老哥真可爱。

但丁靠近他，把头倚到他的肩膀上，“我也不知道，但我们有帕蒂，还有姬莉叶和妮可，虽然我不觉得蕾蒂可以作为范本，但我们的确可以问问她们女孩是怎么长大的……”

-END-


End file.
